Twelve Hands
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Being the only person in school who has no friends is tough. I personally think it is a living hell , I can easily say from obsessed crushes to ex-boyfriends the only thing I can rely on is a clock . Thats how sad my life is. Based on a true story. Mine
1. Math

**Twelve Hands**

I really just thought of this in my math class today and decided to do a one-shot .

* * *

**Caitlyns POV**

_Tick , Tick , Tick_

One more minute left in this hellhole just to go to another hellhole.

_Tick , Tick , Tick_

I watch the hand move around the clock . It passes the 12 and I hold my breath hoping the bell will go off.

_The hand passes the one_

I quickly glance at Nate , who else?

_The hand passes the two _

He is talking to Shane of course. Have I mentioned I hate math?

_The hand passes the three_

I look over at Mitchie , of course she is looking at Shane like a love-sick puppy.

_The hand passes the four_

I look at my teacher , he doesn't notice the game I play with the clock.

_The hand passes the five_

This is routine for last minute of last class.

_The Hand passes the six_

Halfway there , 30 more seconds until this is over. I already finished my homework . Nate obviously hasn't.

_The hand passes the seven_

Mitchie is packing up her things , she isn't a pro like me at leaving.

_The hand passes the eight_

I wonder what we will do in history? The only friend I have is Tess and that is saying a lot for that class.

_The hand passes the nine_

Atleast it isnt bad as sitting alone at lunch . Imagine being the only person in the cafeteria to have a whole table to themselves.

_The hand passes the ten_

Nate smiles quickly at me like he sees me and he does , but not the real me . Just the fake one , the happy one.

_The hand passes the eleven_

I smile back and he stands up , maybe I shouldn't have broken up with him

_The hand passes the twelve _

The bell rings and everyone leaves , me being the last. I look at the empty class and close my eyes. 2 hours to go , and only one bad class left.

_The hand passes the one_

I walk down the hall and go to my next class , maybe its better if I am alone.

* * *

So this is my last minute in my English class . I do really well in all my classes so that isn't what I was implying. I changed the setting though and the characters . In reality my best friend back stabbed me and is in my english class . We kinda dated but not that much . This also mentions my lunch (which does suck) and my history class which I only have one friend . Most of my friends arent in my classes , mainly cause they have either graduated or are seniors and I am a sophomore.


	2. Lunch

**Twelve Hands**

decided to also write out my sucky lunch

* * *

**Caitlyns POV**

_Tick , Tick , Tick_

I sit at a table by myself I am reading a book.

_Tick , Tick , Tick_

I am sitting alone and I look up at the clock , one more fucking minute .

_The hand passes the one_

Lola quickly walks by and smiles , she is with Sander who doesn't like me anymore.

_The hand passes the two _

I hate my biased stereotypical school .

_The hand passes the three_

I look over and see Dana , a friend of mine . She is of course with all her friends who hate me so I couldn't sit with her.

_The hand passes the four_

I look at my crappy piece of pizza , why did I ever pay for this shit? I don't eat it.

_The hand passes the five_

Luke comes over real quick "Hey there." he says and I smile and whisper hi back.

_The Hand passes the six_

"I miss our classes together last year." He smiles , we were never friends but hey at least someone is talking to me.

_The hand passes the seven_

I say something while glancing over at my old friends sitting together , why do they all hate me?

_The hand passes the eight_

"It was nice talking to you." He said to me and then walked away smiling.

_The hand passes the nine_

I am alone again , shocker. Lunch is almost over and it almost time for history. Tess has been acting funny lately , everyday I feel more and more of a waste of space. It sucks.

_The hand passes the ten_

For a quick second I see Nate smile at me again. I smile back though I am not happy , right now I just want to cry .

_The hand passes the eleven_

I now feel the tears about ready to come out . I hold it back , I hate this school.

_The hand passes the twelve _

The bell rings and everyone leaves , I leave with the crowd . Screw fucking history . I am already failing.

_The hand passes the one_

I walk down the hall and go into the bathroom and cry. When I walk out I see a friendly face , I know that it sounds like I'm into him but I really just need a steady friend right now.

He gives me a hug and I hug him back

"Thanks Luke."

* * *

This is my friend who I will not name but something like happened a few weeks ago. I am really not liked at my school at all. I hate most of the people at my school except for the people who portray.

Luke

Lola

Dana

and

Tess


	3. Science

**Twelve Hands**

Decided to make this a series because my school day sucks and it sometimes brings me to tears how much I hate my life. I am changing my schedule because I just am paranoid like that.

* * *

**Caitlyns POV**

_Tick , Tick , Tick_

Its my science class , this at least isn't as bad as history , math , or English.

_Tick , Tick , Tick_

The last minute in my first class of the day , I just feel numb. I like numbness.

_The hand passes the one_

I smile when my teacher begins to make a fool of herself , its a nice feeling happiness.

_The hand passes the two _

I close my eyes and remember back to when I was in second grade and the teacher would tell the kids to laugh at me because I was different .

_The hand passes the three_

I remember how in 3rd grade I found out that I had an emotional problem and that I can't handle stress that well without having a breakdown.

_The hand passes the four_

I remember how I always wanted to fit in , but back then I was fat and different. Two very bad mixtures , trust me.

_The hand passes the five_

I remember how my parents aren't together and how my dad wants me to be the perfect daughter. How no matter what he can find something imperfect about me.

_The Hand passes the six_

I remember how I met Mitchie , how we were the best of friends and then she turned against me (if ur reading this Molly know that I never hated you) . I remember how she took all my friends , and I was alone.

_The hand passes the seven_

I smile , but it is only fake. I am tired because I cried myself to sleep last night. I remember the fight I had with my mom , at least she can relate to me.

_The hand passes the eight_

I can hear people whispering about me , Caitlyn Gellar. I wanted to stop looking at the clock I really did , its just a way to block out the world.

_The hand passes the nine_

I remember how I met Tess , she was best friends with Mitchie. She was new in 6th grade , and everyone liked her. She still is popular-ish , people atleast like her.

_The hand passes the ten_

I look at my phone and see a missed call from Nate , he is probably worried about me . I have been in a crying mood lately.

_The hand passes the eleven_

I now feel the tears about ready to come out , I need to stay strong . I have not one person completely on my side besides myself. I always wondered if suicide would be a way out , but I just push the thought away. My life isn't that bad.

_The hand passes the twelve _

The bell rings and everyone leaves , I wait a minute to see Tess , smile , and when I walk out into the halls I feel something touch my hand.

_The hand passes the one_

Dana squeezes my hand "It will be ok." she smiles . She is dating Nate now and I am happy for her .

"Are you going to study or Spanish today?" I ask her , she nods. Her and Nate always go to the other ones study .

"Caitlyn just know you always have a friend in me." She says and I nod.

* * *

I would like to dedicate this chapter to the combination that makes up Dana. I want to thank my friend Steph and my friend Paige. I also want to thank my friends that are here for me right now , it isnt easy and you know how I have been acting lately. I love you 333


	4. English

**Twelve Hands**

3 more chapters after this.

* * *

**Caitlyns POV**

_Tick , Tick , Tick_

English Class , yippee! Not

_Tick , Tick , Tick_

Lunch is right after this , oh well. Shit Nate is still looking at me.

_The hand passes the one_

I look at the teacher trying to ignore his stare, he is with Dana.

_The hand passes the two _

I remember when Dana came here for the first time last year . She was nice to me from the moment she met me and had 2 classes with Nate and I. Nate and I had the same schedule last year mostly except I was taking art and he was taking music. The three of us were close until-

_The hand passes the three_

"Caitlyn , are you ok?" My english teacher asks me. And I shake my head , I was about to lose it again.

_The hand passes the four_

"Nate why don't you take her to the nurse ." My teacher says . The only reason why I hate English is because Nate sits next to me , so what could be more awkward? The only reason why Nate and I even act civil towards each other is because of Dana.

_The hand passes the five_

That last thought was a lie , sometimes I wish I was Dana. I mean everyone likes her , the only people who like me are Dana , Luke , Lola , and Tess.

_The Hand passes the six_

I feel uneasy and I trip a little and Nate grabs my hand to keep me steady , it feels warm. Then the warmness is gone , Nate doesn't like me.

_The hand passes the seven_

"I never hated you . " I said to him just after he let go of my hand. He nodded , he understood.

_The hand passes the eight_

We were walking down the hall. The nurse was only about another few second aways.

_The hand passes the nine_

"Nate , don't fucking lie to me."  Those words repeat in my head a lot .

_The hand passes the ten_

I remember something , I don't want to say what because it is too painful.

_The hand passes the eleven_

I want to wake up from this nightmare, I hate high school.

_The hand passes the twelve _

The bell rings and we are at the nurse's office , through all the ruckus I hear those words...

_The hand passes the one_

He looks into my eyes , I want him yet I want him to stay away. He gives me a hug and whispers

"I never hated you either."  I know that he was trying to calm me down , but it doesn't matter. All I need to worry about now is how I will be able to stand seeing Dana in study or in art.

* * *

So me and my ex had a similar conversation a few months ago during the summer while hanging out with common friends , we talked about our relationship and his current girlfriend who was actually with us . We talked for about 10 minutes. we don't really like each other anymore , but I do miss him sometimes.


	5. Comp Art

**Twelve Hands**

2 more chapters after this.

* * *

**Caitlyns POV**

_Tick , Tick , Tick_

In computer art , just a class to pass time in.

_Tick , Tick , Tick_

Dana cheated on Nate over the weekend , she slept with some guy I don't know. Apparently he is a senior.

_The hand passes the one_

I on the other hand have a date tonight with Luke. I am not excited but hey it is a date.

_The hand passes the two _

"Are you ok?" a girl named Peggy asked me. I know her , but we aren't really friends.

_The hand passes the three_

I ignore her saving my artwork.

_The hand passes the four_

I continue working on my project feeling light headed. This project takes a lot out of me.

_The hand passes the five_

I love this class , I really do. Its just its too early in the morning.

_The Hand passes the six_

Dana keeps on texting me. She is nervous I will spill the beans to someone , too late.

_The hand passes the seven_

Don't worry I have only told you. I look at clock and I need to save my work.

_The hand passes the eight_

Maybe I should tell Nate.

_The hand passes the nine_

Scratch that I wont.

_The hand passes the ten_

I saved my art work . Yip Dee Fucking Doo.

_The hand passes the eleven_

Pardon my French.

_The hand passes the twelve _

The bell rings and as I walk in the hall I pass by this guy who smiles at me and stops to talk.

_The hand passes the one_

"You better get to class Caity" He whispers in my ear and I smile . Stupid Luke.

* * *

So me and My ex ... we will call him Nate cause thats his name in this. Got back together , and I didn't update for a while because he found out I was kinda rashing on him by doing this . But good news is I am free as a bird now because I don't want to be in a relationship at this time... i think.


	6. Spanish

**Twelve Hands**

1 more chapters after this.

* * *

**Caitlyns POV**

_Tick , Tick , Tick_

Spanish is almost over .

_Tick , Tick , Tick_

This is my least favorite class , I hate Spanish.

_The hand passes the one_

The date with Luke was OK last night. Not great , not terrible.

_The hand passes the two _

"Are you busy tonight?" Dana asks me , we are doing nothing like usual. We are just sitting there talking.

_The hand passes the three_

"Nope , how about you? Have you told Nate?" I ask her . She was on the fence last night when we were on the phone. She wants to tell him , she just can't.

"No... I love him and I want to stay with him. Its just I can't take our relationship anymore. It is too suffocating." She sighed , she doesn't know I still have feelings for him. She can't see how much control he has over my feelings and how I am still obsessed over him. I should have just let him go when he dumped me.

_The hand passes the four_

I am going to hate to see Nate next period and not tell him. My life sucks.

_The hand passes the five_

"Did you and Nate ever you know..." She was trying to ask if we slept together. She knows how im all anti-drug and anti-drink . How come she couldn't assume I'm anti-sex before marriage?

"No... have you?" I ask her , I know she has none of the same beliefs as me. Its just I don't know what Nate believes. I mean I assumed he slept with Dana because she is... well... Dana.

_The Hand passes the six_

"Yeah , a few times . " wow why am I so surprised.

"Oh... well how was it?" I really didn't want to know , I just said it to be polite.

_The hand passes the seven_

"It was amazing." She smiled , though she seemed to be hiding something.

_The hand passes the eight_

I was very interested to know this something.

_The hand passes the nine_

"When did you guys do it for the first time." Damn this conversation is awkward

_The hand passes the ten_

She paused , I know she didn't want to tell me.

_The hand passes the eleven_

"I slept with Nate 2 weeks after we met." That didn't make sense . Nate and I were still dating when she slept with him.

_The hand passes the twelve _

The bell rings and Dana whispers "I'm sorry." She looks like she was about to cry. I only broke up with Nate because I thought he was into Dana. I never thought he actually cheated on me.

_The hand passes the one_

As soon as I walked out of the class I saw them kissing. I walked over and slapped Nate.

"Payback is a bitch. Remember that. At least I never screwed anyone behind your back while we were dating." I seethed at him. and for once in my life since we broke up I feel liberated. For the first time in a while I feel strong and free.

* * *

I punched my ex in the nose , though he didn't cheat on me. Who says girls can't be strong?


End file.
